Robocop/Bio
Robocop '''is a genetically engineered cyborg with the brain of his former self police officer '''Alex J. Murphy and the body of a robot. He was originally designed by the megacorporation OCP to help clean up the streets of Detroit, Michigan but as he became more aware of OCP's evil intentions he tried to stop them. Alex J. Murphy was a Detroit Police officer for years in the good part of town. He was moved to the Old Detroit Precinct which was the worst part of town in 1987 where on the first day on the job he gets a call. He and his partner Anne Lewis chase Clarenge Boddicker and his gang to an old steel mill where Alex J. Murphy is trapped and massacred badly by a hail of shotgun blasts. He miraculously survives and is transported to a hospital in a coma where he dies before they can save him. Later he wakes up as a cybernetically engineered robot called Robocop. He sets out to put an end to all crime in Detroit and after a while, it seems to work until he finds about corruption in the OCP corporation and seeks to arrest Vice President Dick Jones. After he is unable to do so and is hunted down by Clarence Boddicker's gang he kills them all and then proceeds to kill Dick Jones. Robocop has titanium armour build around all of his body. His skull is made of metal and it encases his human brain which often causes him to have flashbacks from when he was Alex J. Murphy. Robocop has incredible strength and stands over 7ft tall. He weighs almost half a ton and is capable of crushing a man's skull. He is a good guy and always helps people when they're in trouble and will always serve the Detroit Police Department. He is not fully robotic but is mostly therefore he can have emotions but he does not understand them. Robocop is the answer to all crime in Detroit, Micigan. __TOC__ Battle vs. Cyberman (Pete's World) (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) Cybermen X4 grey peop, The RoboCop has been awakened after his last patrol, which was the night before. He been given the same objective; "Patrol Detroit". He sits up from where he slept. He stands up and grabs his firearms. He opens the door and hears groaning of something inhuman. He takes his Beretta out to defend himself. A blue box appeared and it has "Police Public Call Box" labeled at the top. The door opens with a slender man with a bow tie coming behind it. Then a young woman with black short hair walked out behind him. "Both of you, state your identity." he says to the strangers. "You first." says the man in a bowtie. "I will not repeat myself, state your identity." he replied. "Don't have to be so pushy." says the girl. "My apologies, this is Clara and I'm the Doctor." as he looks at RoboCop. "Doctor who?" he asks the man. "Just the Doctor." he replies. "Why are you here?" RoboCop asks the Doctor. "I'm here to warn you about some dangerous....men." the Doctor says to him uncomfortably. "State their identities." he replies. "They are called the Cybermen." he replies fearfully. "State their location." he demands. "I don't know where they are but, be on the lookout for them since, you are on patrol." he replies to him. "Goodbye, Doctor and Clara." he says to them as he leaves. "Alright, well, see you, RoboCop." he says to him as he's walking away. ''Moments later, RoboCop has been turning his to the left and the right for something to turn up. ''Then he hears a noise. ''You will be upgraded to be emotionless and, you will become one of us." says one of the Cybermen. "Not on my watch." says the RoboCop. "Stop, right there....Cybermen." he says to them. "You look like us but, you will need to be upgraded." says one of them. '' "Dead or alive, you're coming with me." he says to the four of them. "Cooperate or be deleted." they tell him. "You have decided." he says to them. He takes out his Barrett and shoots one of them in shoulder. "You will be deleted!" one of them say as they point their wrist blaster at his Barrett. The wrist blasters started to destroy it. He put it away and took out his Calico. He pressed the trigger and it sprayed bullets all over the place. He heard some bullets bouncing off and he kept firing 'till he ran out of bullets. He switched to his Pauza P50. He aims at a wall and guesses one of them are behind it. Another one shoots at his sniper rifle again and the barrel is shot off. He throws down his gun and takes out his secondary weapon. He spots one of them and fires at it. He saw that he was out of ammo. He drops his gun and charges at the last Cyberman. He tackles the final one. He clenches his right fist tightly and starts punching it. It then grabs his fist and starts shooting his energy blasts at him. He saw that his energy was deplenishing. His left hand was not being used or attacked. He clenches his left fist and the hand spike is brought out. "You will be deleted!" he says to his silver foe. He then plunges the spike through the brain of the Cyberman. The groaning and wheezing of the Doctor's blue box was near. He stands up from his dead cyber foe. "Doctor, are you there?" he asks as he looks in the darkness. "I'm here." he replies to him as he walks slowly toward him. "Shouldn't you be able to see in the dark?" he asks he's waving his sonic screwdriver. "It was-" RoboCop was about to say as he interrupted by the Doctor. "Damaged..... he says fearfully. Sorry, um... in another reality, you lost." he said sadly. "Goodbye Doctor." he finally says to him. Expert's Opinion The Cybermen may have their weapons more advanced and the numbers but, they're pretty dumb. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios